


We Can Dance But I Can't Dance / Maybe We Can Stick To Holding Hands

by galaxyjun



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ?????, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's short and fluffy n that's it, Kinda Drabble?, M/M, THERE'S LIKE NO SWEET N SHORT SHIT IN THE MINHWAN TAG AND I WANT TO CHANGE THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: Jaehwan’s mouth falls open. “Babe.” He breathes, shocked, awed, a little more in love than he was when he arrived.Minhyun’s dancing.-------------------------------Minhyun and Jaehwan are drunk and at a party and in love that's the fic.Title from Bartender by James Blunt





	We Can Dance But I Can't Dance / Maybe We Can Stick To Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all on my phone so rip i guess

It’s a ways into the night, when Jaehwan’s buzzed and kind of giggly and lying on Jisung’s couch, warm and comfortable, when The Song comes on.

It takes two chords for Jaehwan to start giggling, and Minhyun, his unwilling pillow, snorts very unattractively. “Oh my god.” He snickers.

“I thought it was over! I thought I was free!” Jaehwan cackles mournfully, giddily displeased by the song choice. Minhyun's already humming the chord progression as he pats Jaehwan's arm.

“Babe, move, you're beautiful and I love you and I treasure your presence in my life but kindly get the fuck off of me please.” Minhyun shoves at Jaehwan’s shoulders and he whines petulantly in response, stubbornly pushing his face into Minhyun’s thighs, but reluctantly pulls away when the pushing doesn’t stop. Minhyun probably has to piss or something, Jaehwan's just gonna guilt trip him about abandonment and betrayal and whatnot when he gets back.

“Fine.” He huffs, pushing himself into an upright position. “Leave me for all I care!” He dramatically declares, crossing his arms over his chest with a loud huff. 

Minhyun stands with a small groan, shuffles a few steps forward, then stops. Very slowly, he turns his head to face Jaehwan, mouth twitching at the corners in a futile attempt to keep a straight face. And then he starts bouncing in place, little up down movements so far off beat it hurts to watch.

Jaehwan’s mouth falls open. “Babe.” He breathes, shocked, awed, a little more in love than he was when he arrived. 

Minhyun’s dancing.

It honestly can barely be considered dancing, it’s more just a bizarre series of movements, weird hip shaking and arm movements and no regard for the beat whatsoever. People are whooping, cheering, laughing, but Minhyun doesn’t seem to give a single shit, just laughs along with them and with a bright and sparkling smile that looks the way Pop Rocks tastes he holds out a hand to Jaehwan.

Jaehwan doesn’t even hesitate to grab it.

Here’s the thing. For two singers, Jaehwan and Minhyun are absolutely _awful_ at dancing. Like, oh my god. Minhyun just does whatever he wants and Jaehwan’s stiff and awkward and completely incapable of moving in a way that’s remotely artistic. Dancing isn’t really something they do, beyond lip-synching battles in the car with wild gestures. Individually, they suck. Together, well. God have mercy.

But it’s just. _Fun,_ this time at least. To stumble around one another, trip over each other’s feet, hands sweaty and smiles wide. For Jaehwan to throw his hand back and hit Jihoon in the head and for Minhyun to laugh and laugh and laugh until they’re just kind of holding each other and rocking back and forwards just barely off beat. 

“Come on!” Minhyun shouts, and pulls back to grip Jaehwan’s hands and spin them both, round and round until both their heads are spinning and they’re somehow even clumsier than before. Everyone else has cleared the area, watching with delight from the sidelines for their own safety, but Jaehwan doesn’t even notice, doesn’t even care. When he’s got Minhyun, laughing and smiling and utterly beautiful across from him, how can Jaehwan pay attention to anything else? 

They slow their pace, collapse into each other with laughter, Jaehwan’s face against Minhyun’s neck and Minhyun’s breath in his hair. The song’s long finished, but they don’t stop, just keep moving together, Minhyun’s hands against the small of Jaehwan’s back and Jaehwan’s interlocked behind Minhyun’s neck.

Jaehwan looks up at Minhyun and beams. “What’re we even doing!?” He shouts through his laughter, not quite able to catch his breath. Something in Minhyun’s face melts from wild joy to warm affection, an expression loving and gentle and just so terribly fond and familiar that it makes Jaehwan’s face flush in delight and his smile widen even further until it feels as though his face is about burst. 

Minhyun doesn’t answer, he just leans in and presses his sweaty forehead against Jaehwan’s and sighs contentedly, and Jaehwan feels something in his chest like a nap in the sunshine, something in his fingertips like the fizz of carbonation, something in his cheeks that’s like the sound of high breathless laughter. The chorus of people watching let out a loud and collective awe, which turns into loud whooping and cheering when Minhyun suddenly spins Jaehwan around and dips him.

Jaehwan shrieks, with laughter and surprise and sheer drunken giddy delight, digging his fingers into Minhyun’s shoulders in shock. “What the hell!” He squawks, but Minhyun leans forward and kisses him, and Jaehwan giggles against his lips, throwing up one of his legs and throwing his arm back. Minhyun lips tastes the way fireworks look and the way cut grass smells and the way a warm blanket feels and the way raspberries taste and the way raindrops on roofs sounds. Jaehwan pushes his laughter into Minhyun’s mouth and closes in eyes and basks in the warm, bubbling, sparkling feeling that, feels the way happiness should.

**Author's Note:**

> for The Song,,, it's like one of those pop songs that's ridiculously overplayed and you hate it but you can't help but sing along and bc Minhyun plays the radio when he's cleaning they hear it constantly. imagine it as like; Tik Tok by Ke$ha
> 
> there's like,,,, no main Minhwan fics out there and it makes me so sad y'all you don't even know. pls. they're fated and adorable and it h u r t s
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kyunset)


End file.
